Persona 5 Bad boy extraordinaire!
by TwistedTears759
Summary: Akira is useless and Yusuke is hot. Yosuke is still a bitch.


Akira Kurusu was walking around yongen-jaya looking at his phone like the retart he was when morgana shot out of his school bag and shouted "LISTEN YOU LITTLE FUCKER I TOLD YOU FOR THE 69TH TIME TO GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP" Akira looked at the cat thingy and grabbed it by the neck before tossing into the air and punting it all the way to ikebukuro "see ya" Akira muttered under his breath, Sojiro kicked open the door to LeBlanc and pointed at the protag "LISTEN UP LIL SHIT I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE A GODDAMN TROUBLEMAKER" he said before ripping off his apron and unbuttoning his shirt. Akira gulped watching his guardian strip in front of him 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAD!" he shouted, Sojira slithered up to him pressing his hairy hand to Akira's mouth "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he slowly dragged his hand from his lips down to his his school unifrom unbuttoning it "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" akira shouted slapping the fedora wearing fucker in the face. Sojiro muttered and looked up at the harry potter looking asshole "I told you NOT to cause any trouble, from today until the rest of the year you're not allowed to live in my dusty attic anymore" he sighed like a dad would. Akira muttered under his glasses "i didn't like living in your goddamn attic anyway you crazy old cuck" Sojiro grabbed a cup of hot coffee and poured it down Akira's pants making the Edgelord grab his penis in pain 'AHHH WHAT THE FUCK" Sojiro chuckled and kicked Akira in the balls leaving him to squirm in pain for the rest of his life. Akira ended up passing out because his guts skill was still at 1 because hes a fucking waste of life. When he woke up he was greeted by J̶u̶n̶ Yusuke. "How pathetic" yusuke muttered and lifted akira up onto the feet "Not even a pityful sight such as yourself could make this tragic scene a masterpiece" he said making a picture frame out of his hand aiming it at the gay potter-kun. "Shut up you autistic weirdo" akira screeched at the precious gay bab. "Joker...you're quite rude i'm gonna have to reduce your confidant rank with me" he said before the confidant decreased from 10 to 9. "Ew what the fuck this isn't persona 3 igor has more sense than to add that stupid reduction ability to this game you fucktard" he said reaching up Yusuke's ass to grab the confidant rank back. "Oh my" yusuke blushed as he felt Akira's hand wiggle around in his yummy bummy. Akira dug deep and searched hard for the rank up. Yusuke kept blushing and took out his cell phone and took a selfie of the strange sight before him so he could turn it into a great painting later. Akira soon managed to grab something out of yusuke's tight hole and ripped it straight out "Ahhh" yelled the gay paint boy. Akira looked at his hand which was covered in ass grease, shit, and what he thought to be sprinkles or glitter. "Ew wash yo damn ass" akira yelled in disgust before slamming the confidant rank back into position. Morgan jumped up on Akiras face and began to claw his eyes out "Listen her you four eyed fuck you cant just go kicking me around like that if im going to become human again you two legged assshit" he screeched Yusuke gapsed and slit his wrist because of his emo hair and began to paint the scene in front of him in his own blood. Akira kicked his legs and groaned in agony as his eyes were torn from him "Ill make you even more blind than you already are you little shit head, be a real man and call out your persona! PERSONA PERSONA CALL OUT YOUR PERSONA" he laughed. Joker (from persona 2) showed up and kicked the stupid fucking kat away "that's my line fucker" he shook his head and left to go kill Mayo Amanhoe. Akira got up only having one eye now and cried like the bitch he was. Yusuke finished painting and passed out immediately, ryuji stole the painting and sold it so he could afford more ramen. Akira was blinded by the kat for the rest of his life. Sojiro was arrested for fucking his own daughter, Justine and Caroline were gay for eachother. Igor was well a long nose cunt who snorts heroin, Makoto is still a shit waifu. Kawakami was probably gonna fuck some of her students. Mishima was planning on killing himself and Ken was still a useless cunt from persono 3.


End file.
